


I'm Going To Die

by prettyryden



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Fic, Coffee, College, College AU, Emo, Fluffy, Frerard, Funny, M/M, MCR, Romance, School, Ship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"- inspired by this post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Die

Frank Iero realized something that morning,signing up for classes at 8:00AM on Monday morning was the shittiest idea.  
He was exhausted and it was evident the rest of his class was too.The lecture hall was almost completely empty ,no doubt people were sleeping in. Those that did show up had smeared makeup and extra -large coffees.  
A boy with tousled black hair plopped down in the seat next to him."Mind if I sit here?" he inquired ,not really questioning but more stating the fact.  
His breath smelled like coffee and a hint of something else.  
He fumbled in his bag for something for a moment and pulled out a large can of Monster Energy.  
He then proceeded to dump that into his half drunken coffee from the dining hall.  
Taking a long swig of the mixture , he said to no one in particular "I'm going to die."  
He leaned back and poured it into his mouth .  
Frank only had one question "how much fucking caffeine is in there?"  
The boy shook his head and chuckled "Too much for you,that's for sure"  
"Dude you're going to die"  
The boy ripped a sheet of paper out of his notebook and scribbled something down.  
Here's my name and number. Call me later and I'll tell you how it went,if I don't answer , call me an ambulance ."  
"Anyways I'm going to back to my dorm to try and not pass out" he said.  
Frank walked out of the lecture too,"Goodbye!,don't die "  
He looked at the paper  
The boys name was Gerard Way


End file.
